Today, vehicles such as hybrid vehicles are powered by an internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors. The internal combustion engine produces noise from the ignition and combustion of fuel, among other things. Although a muffler may reduce the level of noise emanating from an exhaust system of the hybrid vehicles, typically even this reduced level of noise may be heard by individuals along roadways. However, when hybrid vehicles operate using only the one or more electric motors, the level of noise emanating from these hybrid vehicles may be imperceptible to individuals along the roadways.